1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature control method and apparatus for an air conditioner such as a car air conditioner in which blow-off port of chilled air is arranged in a vicinity of car occupants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the air conditioner of this type, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications Nos. 130809/82 and 81813/83, a cooling power required in a room is indirectly calculated from a physical quantity based on a difference between a preset temperature and an actual room temperature, and an opening angle of an air mix door, a flow rate of a blower, a quantity of hot water supplied to a heater core and an operation/stop time of a compressor are controlled in accordance with a control signal corresponding to the required cooling power to control a supplying cooling power and hence the room temperature.
When the room temperature approaches the preset temperature and the required cooling power is reduced, the compressor is continuously operated, the quantity of the hot water to the heater core is zero (or the air mix door is in a position (full cool position) to block flow-in of chilled air to the heater core) and the flow rate of the blower is minimum.
In this case, since a quantity of suction air which passes through an evaporator is low, the quantity of chilled air blown out of the blow-off port is small but the temperature thereof is very low, for example, 5.degree. C. or lower.
If such low temperature air is blown for a long time, the air condition effect in the room is good but a room occupant who sits near the blow-off port feels pain or headache due to overcooling of a portion of his/her body to which the chilled air is directed.